Forever the HunterII, Hunter's Balance Established
by Gypsy Druid
Summary: Terrywn has become a creature of myth, set on a destiny that will extend throughout countless lifetimes, yet impact her existence infrequently. Yet, in all things, there must be balance, even for one such as she. How will that balance be established?
1. Chapter 1

**Forever the Hunter Series**

**Book II, Hunter's Balance Established**

**Disclaimers/Spoilers/Author's Notes: **See Book I

**Ratings:** Hmm... Sex, Violence and Immortality... Yeah, still just for adults.

**Summery:** Terrywn has become a creature of myth, set on a destiny that will extend thoughout countless lifetimes, yet impact her existance infrequently. Yet, in all things, there must be balance, even for one such as she. How will that balance be established?

_The Astr'ven'ti,_

_Chosen, Immortal, Demon_

_The Protector of the Eternal Lines_

_Reborn with the strength of all sides of her nature, and few of the weaknesses_

_Only under the most unique of circumstances can an Astr'ven'ti come into being, as the Calling of the Chosen nullifies their possible Immortality, an Immortal can never be Called, and the Quickening of the First Death destroys the Demon within._

_Morally ambiguous, an Astr'ven'ti has a soul but no humanity and only a vague remnant of a conscience. Dedicated to the maintaining of the Great Balance, an Astr'ven'ti will kill a Champion or a Human as easily as she will spare a Demon._

Chapter One

Eyes the color of the purest molten silver swept over the village celebration below her. A pink tongue stroked over red lips in unconscious sensuality as Terrwyn closed her eyes to greedily absorb the high levels of energy radiating from the crowd worshipping their love goddess by invoking her blessings with various partners.

"I know that you are there, _anwylyd athro_." Terrwyn said softly. A soft gust of wind brushed her cheek before Cassandra stepped up beside her.

"You have not fed, my little one." The elder Immortal remarked.

"I did, but the energy is so very strong during the celebrations. It calls to me."

It had been almost a full turn of the seasons since that fateful encounter with the Master Vampire Baultar when she had been Turned. Six moons since she had been discovered by Cassandra and told that she was Immortal. Not only that, but because she was immortal, her demon stood no chance to take control, and instead ended up merging with the part of her that made her a potential Chosen One, somehow activating that as well, and creating something entirely new. A creature of myth, a creation that should not even have been possible.

_Astr'ven'ti_. A creature of three worlds, yet belonging to none. Dedicated only to the preservation of the Great Balance. When something or someone, whether Demon, Mortal or Champion, threatens the Balance, it is the duty of the Astr'ven'ti to correct the imbalance. Whether that meant to help, to hinder or even to eliminate.

In that time, Andreas had sent word of her death to the Protectorate and her siblings. While she was saddened that she could never see them again, she was relieved to know that they would be cared for no matter where their lives took them.

It turned out that Andreas was not ignorant to the world of the Immortals. While he had been raised to be a Guide for those like her, his older brother had chosen to become a Lorekeeper for the Immortals. Unlike the Guides, who took a passive role in the war against the dark hordes but an active role in the lives of their charges, Lorekeepers of the Immortals did nothing but watch and record. As soon as Andreas informed the Protectorate of what Cassandra had told him, his uncle contacted his sibling, deciding that it would be better to keep the entire affair among people that he could trust unequivocally. Their Oracles were foretelling of dark times in the future of the Protectorate.

Andreas and his brother, Theron, worked tirelessly alongside the Coven to discover what effects her Immortality had made on her Turning, or vice versa. It had been Cassandra, an Immortal Priestess of the Goddess, that had told them exactly what Terrwyn had become. A psychic blood demon, feeding off of living energy, whether it be through the rich land beneath them, or the living blood or intense levels of emotions in humans and even some demons. Sex and violence, it turned out, produced the purest forms of energy for her to feed off of.

Sex had quickly become the preferred method for the new creature, especially given her upbringing and training within the Temple of Bast. Terrwyn had long ago discovered that she really liked sex.

"Do you wish to join them?" Cassandra asked.

Terrwyn smiled and shook her head. "No. Unlike when we first arrived, I am able to resist the pull this time."

Cassandra took a moment to study the beautiful girl next to her. With the smile, Cassandra could see the small prominent canines, fangs that lengthened at will when she drank living blood for the energy she required to function properly. Not feeding would not kill Terrwyn, because she was Immortal, but it would incapacitate her until her body shut down and absorbed the dormant living energy given off by the very land on which they lived. Cassandra had brought the young Immortal to these woods during the last Celebration of Love, when the sexual energy was at its highest. Terrwyn had still been weak from her initial accidental starvation, but after absorbing the rich energy of the celebration for three straight days, her needs had finally been satisfied, and Terrwyn had awakened on the last night at full strength.

"There are blood demons heading in this direction." Terrwyn broke through her musing. "I am going to hunt them out. Will you be at the cottage tonight or will you be with the Goddess?"

"I will be at the cottage." The Immortal smiled, smoothing back a lock of the younger girl's hair. "Come to me when you can."

Terrwyn smiled at her again and, before she knew it, Cassandra found herself pressed against and tree and thoroughly kissed. Then, the girl was gone, leaving the Witch to pull herself together and stumble shakily back into the darkness.

~~~ BtVS ~~ AU ~~ Highlander ~~~

Terrwyn stood perched on a branch high over the group of blood demons she was watching. With her position upwind of them, they had no way of detecting her presence as long as she remained perfectly still. The past year had also revealed that she could not be sensed by lower level demons, especially blood demons, and if she concentrated, she could hide her presence from other Immortals as well. Her eyes, their normal light hazel color once again, swept over them, taking every detail.

"I'm telling you, we need to get out of here." One of them said. "There's this rumor that a Witch protects these woods."

"A witch?" Another scoffed. "You're scared of a witch? You're a demon, man. Grow a spine."

"Hey, I grew up in these woods, and I'm telling you, there's something out there."

"If you don't stop whining, I'm going to kill you both. Let's go already. There's a village over there that's just ripe for the picking, and you two are babbling about some stupid superstition."

"You should have listened to him." Terrwyn said, dropping down in their midst and lashing out with her foot to kick the fledgling in the chest, sending him flying back several feet.

Terrwyn looked at the other two as they stared at her in shock. Not only did not not sense her before she appeared, but they _still_ did not sense her.

"I remember you." The Astr'ven'ti said to the taller of the two. "You belong to Baultar. Where is your Master? We have unfinished business."

"I am Angelus, and he is your Master as well, little girl." The dark haired blood demon responded with a malicious smirk as he realized who he was staring at. "He will be most pleased that you have been found. Come, we will return to him."

In a blurring motion that they could barely track, Terrwyn drew her hand sword and beheaded the fledling that had approaching her from behind.

"I have no Master, demon." Terrwyn smiled. "Baultar failed. Can you not hear the beat of my heart, or smell the 'living' blood in my veins?"

Now that she mentioned it, Angelus realized that he could do both of those things. The heartbeat was slower then other humans', but it _was_ beating. _That's impossible_, he thought in shock, _I saw her Turned myself_.

"As for returning to Baultar," she continued. "I don't think he needs to know about me just yet."

She attacked before either of them could react, managing to behead one before Angelus managed to shake off his surprise and begin to fight back.

"You will not find me so easy to defeat, bitch." He snarled.

Terrwyn grinned. "Good. It will be more fun that way."

~~~ BtVS ~~ AU ~~ Highlander ~~~

The fight with the blood demon had been hard, but in the end, the minion had managed to get away. Furious, Terrwyn wiped her blade on the grass next to the gray ash of the fledgling. The fight had been pretty evenly matched. The blood demon's age and experience versus the Terrwyn's speed and strength and intense training. It had only been a lucky shot that had impaled the her on a broken tree limb and given the blood demon the opportunity to escape. Snarling in rage as she watched the blood demon run away, Terrwyn had tore herself free to give chase, only to fall to her knees in agony as the wound immediately began to heal, causing her to choke up blood, bone fragments and wood shards. The pain was so intense that she could barely breathe and by the time it subsided, the blood demon was long gone.

She made her way to a nearby creak to wash away the blood from her mouth and body and try to clean what was left of her shirt. Cassandra did not like the sight of her blood. The wounds themselves had already closed, but her shirt was in tatters. Her senses twitched as the animals of the forest came cautiously out of their hiding places, a definite sign that her work for the night was completed, as they had long grown accustomed to her unique presence.

With a sigh, she pulled the shirt back on and turned towards home. She briefly considered returning to the village to soak up more of the energy they were giving off due to the fertility celebration, but then she smiled slyly as the thought of a faster, and much more enjoyable, way to feed. That thought brought to mind soft, pale skin and long legs and suddenly the need to feed wasn't the only need swamping her senses. With a silver sheen shading her eyes, she turned away from the intense sexual energy emanating from the nearby village towards the small, hidden cottage where she had every intention of making some of her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Cassandra was curled before her fire with one of her scrolls when she felt Terrwyn approaching the cottage. The hunger that she had sensed earlier in the younger Immortal had transformed into a wild need that radiated through the Earth. Calling out to her.

When the Goddess had sent her for this child, Cassandra hadn't known what to expect. The Goddess had told her that the girl was special. That, in the future when the Line of the Chosen would be in danger from enemies within, this girl would hold back the darkness until the threat was eliminated, and in the meantime, she would have to find a way to balance the darkness within herself.

But none of that had prepared her for what she found.

_By the will of the Goddess, she tracked the girl down to a small village. She had been shackled to a small bed in a village temple, curled in a tight ball and crying in pain. It had only been the fact that she was on Holy ground that she didn't kill them all before the girl's condition could be explained._

_Andreas, the man who called himself the girl's Guide, had told her that she had been Turned six moons before on the night of the blood moon by a Master blood demon, but for some unknown reason, they could not destroy her. They had staked her twice, at her own pleading, but both times, she had revived and the wound healed. They fed her blood, but it was not satisfying her intense hunger._

"_It is not blood that she needs." Cassandra had told them. "It is energy. If she must ingest blood, it must be living blood, taken directly from the body. When she gets in this state, take her to the forest and place her beneath the Earth so that she can absorb the natural energies of the land."_

"_How do you know all this?" Andreas had asked suspiciously._

"_The Goddess who sent me here." She answered calmly. "The girl is the Astr'ven'ti. An Immortal Chosen, cursed with a demon. That is why her Turning altered in this way. She cannot die, therefore the demon could not take control. The Quickening fused the essences within her into something new. She feeds off of energy, not blood. Sex or violence is the fastest, but blood will do if necessary. This is a very fortunate thing in her case."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because the first death halts the body's progress of change. All wounds are made whole, but the structure is permanently imprinted. That is why a child will stay a child, a virgin will remain a virgin and why this Astr'ven'ti will forever have what is essentially Holy Water in her blood."_

_The High Priest of the Temple and the leader of the Coven that Terrwyn had gone to for help both paled as the implications became clear._

_Andreas sighed tiredly, not even bothering to question her. Too many odd things had just occurred for him to dismiss such a possibility. "Do we have to put her into the earth? She will not like that."  
><em> 

_Cassandra smiled at him gently as he accepted her. "No, not this time. I have been storing my energy since my journey began. I will share it with her."_

_She walked over and knelt beside the bed. Andreas could see the pain in Terrwyn's face ease almost immediately as the woman placed gentled fingers on her jaw to turn her head. Then his jaw dropped as this strange woman lowered her head and kissed his charge in a way that made him spin around to face the wall._

_Cassandra did not break the kiss as she carefully untwisted the violently shaking body, and she heard the others leave abruptly when she spread the girl's legs and settled between them, keeping the nearly convulsing body still as she greedily absorbed the energy that Cassandra began pouring into her._

Cassandra was drawn out of her reminiscing as she felt Terrwyn's essence penetrate the barrier that shielded her land. She put away her book, knowing she wouldn't be looking at it again tonight, before returning to the fireplace to shift the stew higher off the flames. She doubted they would be eating it any time soon, and she did not want it to burn. The need that Cassandra was sensing was incredibly strong, and she knew it would be hours before Terrwyn was finished, and the Priestess took a deep breath to calm her anticipation.

Then she was standing in the doorway, firelight glinting off of bright silver eyes as they swept the room automatically before focusing on her. She saw Terrwyn's nostrils flare and idly wondered if it was from the stew or her arousal. And she _was_ aroused. She could feel the evidence of her desire coat the inside of her thighs despite her undergarments.

"You are well?" Cassandra asked instinctively, despite knowing that any wound Terrwyn had received would have healed immediately.

Terrwyn smiled. "I'm fine. Unfortunately, one of the vampires managed to escape. He was a servant of Baultar, the demon who Turned me."

As she spoke, the Astr'ven'ti approached Cassandra slowly, peeling off the tattered shirt as she drew closer. Cassandra's breath caught, as it often did, as Terrwyn bared her body. There was something extraordinarily beautiful about the other woman. Smooth skin over shifting muscles. The faint scars that the Astr'ven'ti had received before the first death. The small, pert breasts with nipples that were slightly larger than normal. Cassandra knew that those nipples were sensitive to stimulation, and right now they were begging for her attention.

"It was a hard fight, and his escaping has left me… unsatisfied."

Cassandra shivered. When she was like this, Terrwyn called to something very primal in her. An animal magnetism that was almost irresistible.

"I was going to go back to the village, and absorb the energy that they were giving off, maybe even sneak into a few beds, but I remembered that you were here, waiting for me." Terrwyn took Cassandra's hands and placed them on her waist. "Remove my trousers."

With trembling fingers, Cassandra unfastened the trousers and eased them over slim hips. It always amazed her how Terrwyn affected her when caught up in her battle lust. Terrwyn was considerably younger than she was, yet when she became dominant and controlling in their bed, it never failed to take her to new heights of excitement. She supposed it was an echo from her time with the Horsemen, but she chose not to think about it. Her trembling spread to her whole body as Terrwyn ran callused fingers gently over the soft skin above the neckline of her gown.

"All the way back, all I could think of was this soft, silky skin. Shining and flushed with need." The Astr'ven'ti's voice had lowered to a husky growl as she inhaled deeply. "That delicious scent filling my senses. Your taste on my tongue."

"Terrwyn, please." Cassandra whimpered. Terrwyn's hand had moved into her hair and was holding her back from the kiss she was desperately trying to initiate.

"Slowly, _anwylyd athro_, have patience." Terrwyn murmured. "We have lots of time." She leaned closer to press her lips to the hollow of Cassandra's throat, reveling in the pounding beneath the skin. Taking the bit of flesh gently between sharp teeth, she sucked on it, hard, marking the taller woman.

"Terrwyn." Cassandra groaned. Her body ached to be filled. "Oh, Goddess."

"And the sounds you make are like music to my ears." Terrwyn commented before capturing her mouth in a kiss that threatened to melt her insides. One hand remained in Cassandra's hair to control the movements of her head during the kiss, while the other came up to cup a generous breast, manipulating it gently, pulling on the hard nipple as she pushed her tongue into the older woman's mouth and invited her to play.

Cassandra whimpered and her hands clutched convulsively on Terrwyn's hips as she fought to stay on her feet. She never thought that she would revel in the submissive role after all she had been through, and vaguely suspected that it was because Terrwyn herself had been a slave and knew just how far to take her domination before it became too much. Her body was on fire. Need flowed hotly through her veins as her own hips shifted restlessly, seeking some sort of friction. She was lightheaded when Terrwyn's lips released hers. Before she could gather her wits, she found herself facing the fire with her hands placed the mantle. Her breath caught as callused fingers feathered up her legs, drawing up her sleeping gown, until they could move around and stroke her sensitive inner thighs.

"You are so beautiful." The blonde said softly before kissing her behind her ear. "I could spend the rest of eternity worshipping you like the Goddess you are."

"Terrwyn, please!" Cassandra cried out. "Stop teasing."

Terrwyn slipped her leg between Cassandra's thighs, pressing up against her lover gently, reaching with one hand to stroke her hard clit. Shifting her other foot, she rubbed herself against Cassandra buttocks. "Do you feel what you do to me? How wet the mere thought of you makes me?" Terrwyn's arm around her waist kept her from pressing down on the hard thigh between her legs, and Cassandra cried out again in frustration. "Are you ready, _anwylyd athro_?"

"Please!" Cassandra sobbed, rubbing herself as best she could

"How do you want it?" Terrwyn asked her. "Soft and gentle?" A feather-light stroke over her swollen lips that had her hips undulating. "Or would you rather have it fast and rough?" Her clit was taken between gentle fingers and squeezed firmly as sharp teeth scraped over her throat. Her whole body jerked as she climaxed hard. Instantly, Terrwyn buried two fingers deep into her sex, pushing past her clenching inner muscles and extending her orgasm until she was begging for mercy. Faintly, Cassandra felt Terrwyn rubbing herself against her ass until she pressed her head against Cassandra's shoulder, groaning out her own climax.

"_Diolch yn fawr, anwylyd athro_." Terrwyn thanked her as she lowered the limp woman to the carpet. Laying Cassandra on her back, she settled between her lover's legs and began raining soft kisses on her face, starting at her eyes and working her way down to a slow, heartfelt kiss on her lips. Long fingers tangled in her hair to hold her close. Finally breaking the kiss, she smiled down at the older woman, her eyes once again hazel and sparkling with happiness. "Back with me?"

"Oh, yes." Cassandra smiled, and flipped them over so that she was on top. "My turn now."

Language Notes:

_anwylyd athro = _beloved teacher

_Diolch yn fawr, = _Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Terrwyn looked at the clustered buildings and mass of people watching them from either side of the street as their entourage made their way through to the upper parts of the city. In the century that they had been together, Cassandra and Terrwyn had visited several towns, but Terrwyn had never been to a large city before.

They had arrived just before sunset at the behest of someone of importance called Julius Caesar. Her first impression of the city was not favorable, not understanding why anyone would choose to live in such confined spacing. The eyes on her, watching her, studying her, made her tense. It reminded her of being on the slave block, waiting to be bought. She hoped that whatever business had brought them here would be concluded quickly so that they could return to the cottage.

"I do not like this place." She said softly to Cassandra in her own language. "It is too enclosed."

"That is why the Goddess wished you to come with me." Cassandra responded in kind. "You will have to get used to places such as this. Cities are growing bigger and bigger as time goes by, and in the future, there will be few untouched forests left in the world."

Terrwyn looked at her, startled and a touch horrified. "I do not understand. Why would the Goddess allow such a thing? The forest is life. Without it, the world would slowly perish."

"It is not the Goddess' will. Mortals often do foolish things, and this will be one of them."

Their conversation trailed off as they approached a lavish Noble House. They were met at the door by a young man in ornate armor. He held himself with an air of arrogance and determination. "Ah, you must be Cassandra, the witch of the forest. I am Julius Caesar. Thank you for coming."

Cassandra's brow rose. "It is not as if you left me with much choice. The presence of your soldiers disrupts the harmony of the forest, and they were harassing the nearby villagers."

"Yes, well, they are perhaps a little overzealous in following their orders." He smiled charmingly, then turned an appraising eye on Terrwyn. "And who is your companion?"

"A servant." Cassandra answered offhandedly.

Just that quickly, Caesar lost interest in the small blonde. Terrwyn had to admire Cassandra's quick thinking. She had not appreciated how the nobleman was looking at her. She found that she didn't mind being thought of as Cassandra's servant. In fact, it brought to mind all kinds of ways that she could... serve the other woman. With an internal smirk, she quietly followed behind them as they entered Caesar's home.

"It is said that you can foretell the future." Caesar said as they walked. "That is why you are here. I wish my future told."

Cassandra glanced at the man at her side. "An unusual request for a former member of the priesthood."

After a moment's hesitation, Caesar inclined his head in acknowledgment. "Nevertheless, that is what I wish from you. You will be rewarded accordingly, of course."

"I have no need of reward." Cassandra stated. "Simply that you remove your presence, and that of your soldiers, from my woods." She turned to Terrwyn, handing her a jangling pouch from inside her cloak. "Go and secure us lodging, preferably on the outskirts of the great city. Also, see about restitution for the village."

"Yes, Mistress." Terrwyn bowed and left the room before anyone could object.

"Please, stay as my guest." Caesar offered. "I have had rooms prepared for you."

"You are most gracious," Cassandra acknowledged. "but we are unaccustomed to living in the confines of a city. We would be… uncomfortable." And Terrwyn would kill this man the first time he attempted to take advantage of her status, simply because he thinks that he can.

~~~ BtVS ~~ Highlander ~~~

"How did it go?" Terrwyn asked later that night.

"About as one would expect." Cassandra smiled, settling on the couch before the fire. "He lavished me with praises on how I kept control of the villages through their superstitious beliefs. Although, I was growing weary of his repeated attempts to get me into his bed and his employ."

"Well, I can see why he would wish you in his bed." Terrwyn commented, entering the room with a tray of fruits, nuts and berries. Setting the tray on a low table, she knelt before her lover. "You look absolutely luscious in that dress."

Cassandra laughed. "And what have you been up to, my lovely one?"

Terrwyn grinned slyly. "First, I did as my Mistress commanded me. Secured us this villa and purchased supplies and goods. They are already on the way to the village. I explored for a bit, then returned to prepare to 'serve' you when you arrived."

"You are prepared to serve me, eh?"

"I am yours to command, my Lady." Her eyes twinkled playfully and her voice sultry. "In whatever way you wish."

Cassandra shifted until she was sitting with Terrwyn between her legs. The beautiful thing about her lover was that, although she demanded control when gripped with battle lust, she had no trouble relinquishing it when she wasn't.

"Undress for me, my sweet." She said softly, running her fingers through the short blonde hair. "Slowly. Then remove my clothing as well."

Terrwyn obeyed. Sliding the garments off of her body in slow, sensual movements, and revealing herself to the Goddess' Emissary. Then she undressed Cassandra, making sure to brush sensitive flesh as she went along. Once they were both undressed, Cassandra led her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. Taking Terrwyn's hands, she placed them on the headboard. "Close your eyes. Do not let go until I give you permission."

Straddling Terrwyn's hips, Cassandra leaned down to press a lazy kiss on her lover. Deliberately her touch light, she ghosted gentle fingers over the smooth skin of her throat, stroking over the still sensitive bite marks left from when she was Turned. Her lover was like a force of nature, and she knew that the restrained pace would drive her mad faster than simply teasing, but she also knew that Terrwyn would try her best to stay at the pace she dictated. It was part of the game, after all. At the light caress, she felt Terrwyn heartbeat stutter at the jolt of pleasure, then begin to pound so hard her skin vibrated. Slim fingers drift down to stroke over full breasts, cupping their weight as her thumbs flick the hardening nipples. Terrwyn arched, finally breaking the kiss and gasping. A quick glance showed the blonde's white knuckled grip on the headboard, making it creak in protest. With a sly smile, Cassandra tasted the flushed skin of her throat and pressed a kiss to the hollow of her neck.

"Cassandra." Terrwyn moaned.

"I like having you beneath me, Astr'ven'ti." Cassandra whispered. "All that power under my fingertips. Straining to touch and be touched." She scraped her nails over those hard nipples and Terrwyn nearly lifted her off the bed. "Do you want to touch?"

"Oh, Goddess, yes." Terrwyn panted. "Please let me touch you."

Cassandra didn't answer, and didn't give her permission. Instead, she moved her touch lower to stroke Terrwyn's abdomen and dip into her naval. She could tell that the skimming touches were driving Terrwyn insane. Her eyes were squeezed closed and her teeth were bared in a grimace. "Open your eyes, pretty one."

Terrwyn's eyes opened to half-mast, and Cassandra could see the silver shine. Smiling, she lowered her body to rub her nipples against the Terrwyn's. She could almost see the energy being absorbed into the body shifting restlessly beneath her. Moving down, she placed teasing kisses and sharp nips on the heaving breasts before taking a hard nipple into her mouth and suckling. At the same time, she reached down to thrust two fingers forcefully into Terrwyn's slick sex. Terrwyn cried out as her body moved to match Cassandra's driving rhythm. The witch ran her tongue over shifting stomach muscles until she reached her lover's twitching clit. Sucking it into her mouth, she carefully set her teeth and bit down gently and she pressed her fingers into that special spot that had Terrwyn screaming her name into the night.

As Terrwyn came down from her pleasure-high, Cassandra left the bed to get something from their bags. "Lift your hips, sweet one."

Obeying without thought, the Astr'ven'ti gasped as she felt a familiar sensation between her legs as the witch fastened the harness and phallus around her slim hips. "You can release the headboard now. I don't think we'll want to have to explain if you break it." Cassandra said as she once again straddled her lover. With slow, sensuous movements, she rubbed herself against the phallus, knowing that her lover could feel it as if it here a true extension of her body. Made for Terrwyn by one of the villages during one of the Celebrations of Love, Cassandra had placed a small spell on the accessory that allowed Terrwyn to feel all the sensations whenever she used it.

"Cassandra, please." Terrwyn finally broke down and begged. Slim fingers gripped the hips above her, but she didn't try to rush her lover. She gasped and thrust her hips up as the witch teased the head of the phallus with her fingers before wrapping her hand around it and stroking firmly. "Oh, Goddess!"

"Do not climax." Cassandra ordered even as Terrwyn began to match her rhythm. Terrwyn whimpered and nodded her head in sharp jerks. "Do you want me to take you in my mouth or my body?"

The Astr'ven'ti panted at the thought of either. Her breath was sawing in and out of her chest in harsh groans.

"Answer me, Astr'ven'ti." Cassandra demanded.

"Body!" Terrwyn gasped, then moaned as Cassandra shifted and she felt the head push into the hot haven of Cassandra's sex. Unable to hold out any longer, Terrwyn finally took control and, tightening her grip on her lover's hips, she sat up and physically lifted and lowered the witch on the appendage while pushing upwards in powerful driving thrusts. Cassandra cried out at the sudden shift in control, then all she could do was hold on for the ride as Terrwyn drove them both over the edge and they came together.

"Oh, Goddess, Terrwyn." Cassandra gasped.

Terrwyn held her close as she tried to catch her breath. Cassandra was limp in her arms. With gentle fingers, the young Immortal smoothed back the witch's sweat-soaked hair, raining gentle kisses all over her face as was her habit after such an intense feeding.

"Are you all right?" She asked softly. "I did not drain you too much, did I?"

"I am divine." Cassandra sighed blissfully. She stroked sensitive fingers over a sweet smile, smiling herself when her fingertips were kissed. "Goddess bless, that was intense."

"You _are_ a Goddess." Terrwyn said, rolling them over so that she was on top, and began rocking in a gentle rhythm. "And I'm going to show you how you should be worshipped."


End file.
